


Ignorance is Bliss

by Soulmated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crying Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dirty Talk, Human Stiles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Jackson, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Sad Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upset Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, graphic birth, pack joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmated/pseuds/Soulmated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, getting pregnant at eighteen by a werewolf with super sperm wasn’t a joke the whole pack was in on. “Shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, Stiles stared at the television with an expression similar to rapture. He was on his own, the rest of the pack messing about outside while he chose the option of a Batman marathon instead. It wasn’t as if he physically trained with the rest of the pack anyway, and just sitting back and watching them got boring after the first few rough and tumbles.

Munching on the salted treats, Stiles barely noticed when the rest of the pack started to filter into the house until he felt a warm huff of air lightly caress the back of his neck. He shuddered, aimlessly waving his hand backwards in a shoo motion.

“Batman,” he mumbled, mouth full.

Grunting, Stiles soon found a pair of sharp claws grazing the side of his collarbone.

“M’watching telly!”

It was _Dark Knight Rises_ for fucks sake, whatever Mr Sourwolf wanted he could wait twenty minutes until the film ended. He had waited patiently while they finished training without complaint; it’d do the alpha good to learn some patience.

“Stiles!”

Scowling, he snapped his head around ready to scold his mate only to pause when he caught sight of red eyes, sharpened fangs, and an a disgruntled expression.

He frowned. “What has ya so wolfy?”

Wasn’t that what training was for? To calm their human side by getting rid of pent up aggression.

“I want you!” Derek growled, eyes flashing a brighter red. It left Stiles staring at him blankly, pointing at the tv with a raised brow as if to say _you know Batman’s on right?_ “Now!”

Stiles pouted with a vaguely confused expression, “But-“

“For fucks sake!” Jackson spat, own eyes flashing brightly. “He wants to fuck!”

Stiles was pretty sure he had visibly spaced out for a second, “huh?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Derek wants to fuck you. How is it possible you can’t even read your own mate?”

“Hey!”

“So can you hurry up and bend over for him so we can all stop feeling as if we’re going to jump out of our skin?”

Stiles snapped his eyes around to face his mate, “you want to have sex?”

“No,” Derek drawled out, though his sarcasm was lost on Stiles who owlishly blinked up at him. He sighed. “Yes, Stiles. Sex would be nice right about now.”

“So gross.”

Ignoring Scott’s cringe, it hardly being fair considering the crap he had been subjected to listening to when it came to best friend code and Scott losing his virginity to Allison, a hunter of all people. The kid had been a nervous wreck until the deed was done and he was a cocky little shit instead.

Stiles still wasn’t sure which side of his friend he preferred.  

Scott seemed to think just because he was gay, holding more of an interest in cock than vagina, he was free to discuss all things personal since there was no worry of him getting off on talk of his girlfriend’s sexual appetite.

_Ugh!_

Like he’d want anything to do with a vagina, all slippery and shit.

It was then a thought struck him, Stiles frowning as he stared at Jackson who seemed to be on edge. Now that he looked around the place he could see everyone looking pretty much ready to skin themselves alive.

“Why’s everyone look wired?”

Jackson snorted; Scott scoffed while both Erica and Lydia shot him unimpressed looks. He scowled, only Boyd and Isaac not commenting as they looked half asleep. Training always hit them the hardest, Stiles figuring it was due to the fact they got most involved.

“Because until you shack up with the boss, our wolves won’t settle” Jackson hissed. “So be a good little bottom and-“

Derek’s warning snarl cut him off, and with a sharp “Jackson!” the omega quietened down with visible reluctance. Eyes flashed brighter, red bleeding from a natural brown as he turned his attention back to his disobedient little mate. “Stiles, upstairs now!”

Feeling a rush of heat, Stiles blushed. Biting his lip he thought about it for less than a few seconds before his dick caught up with him, his movements jerky and uncoordinated as he stumbled towards the stairs. For once he wasn’t about to disobey a direct order, so sir-ee!

It was clear he wasn’t quick enough for Derek’s tastes when he was suddenly tossed over a firm shoulder, an _“humph”_ leaving his lips before his mind went blurry as he blatantly stared at his mates firm jean covered ass.

 _Ah_ , life was good.

“You all keep the noise down!” Derek spat over his shoulder as they made their way upstairs. “You interrupt, you get your throat ripped out!”

The scary thing was, Stiles didn’t doubt he was joking.

“Hey!” hitting the bed with a bounce he hadn’t even realised they had already reached the master bedroom until his linin trousers made contact with the soft sheets. “What has you so wound up?”

Not that he was complaining, he was in the mood for a rough shag.

Derek was already pulling off his shirt, his mates sudden staring causing his wolf to preen. He would never get sick of the sight of Stiles taking him in, every time they got naked he was on the receiving end of the same lustful reaction.

He fucking loved it!

“Training,” he grunted.

Stiles jerked slightly, snapping out of it as he hurriedly tugged off his own shirt while Derek made a start on his buckle and belt.

“Thought you got all ya energy out in training? You got enough in ya to make this good?” he quirked  a brow, already breathing heavily as he kicked off his socks and bottoms.

The answering disgruntled growl was accompanied by a large heavy werewolf suddenly pouncing on his back, effectively pinning him to the bed. He gurgled, face mushed against the pillow as he whined slightly, hips bucking at the pressure against his groin.

He froze when a pair of fangs brushed along the back of his neck, his whole body going stiff. It had been a while since Derek had been so close to his wolf and he couldn’t deny that it still unnerved him just a little to be so out of his element.

If he was being honest, it was the fact he got off on it so much that scared him.

As if sensing his slight distress, Derek pulled away before lavishing his neck with the damp muscle that was his tongue.

He relaxed instantly, Stiles knowing when to submit and when not to.  

“Gunna make you feel so good,” Derek grunted, a warm fan of air brushing against his lower ear. “Gunna make you scream for me.”

Uttering a low “fuck” Stiles couldn’t help but roll his hips against the mattress, needing the friction as he hissed low in his throat, long and needy.

“Please…”

It seemed Derek was in a talkative mood. “Gunna make you beg for it, plead for my cock…stretch you out so good…”

And he did, by the third finger Stiles was a wreak.

“Please, please, please, please, please!”

He didn’t know how long or how many times he begged, but he literally squealed when he felt a familiar tongue circle his rim around the thick fingers slowly stretching him out.

“I’m ready!” he gasped, pushing back.

Derek’s eyes didn’t stray from where he watched his fingers entering and leaving his mates perfectly firm behind, the round pale muscles of his cheeks only decorated with a few adorably cute freckles.

“I know,” he rumbled.

Stiles had been ready for a good fucking for the past ten minutes, but he figured his cheeky little mate seemed to find it so amusing to deny him of his needs, then perhaps it would teach him a lesson not to ignore him for something as pathetic as Batman.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have Sky for fucks sake, he could and probably was watching it on demand!

“Derek!” Stiles whined, pushing back despite wanting something thicker inside of him. “Come on, you said you wanted to fuck!”

Derek hummed low in his throat. “Patience,” he purred.

Stiles would have scoffed if he didn’t suddenly have a pillow stuffed in his face, Derek’s rough hands manoeuvring him with ease as a large hand forced his upper body down, leaving his arse in the air, completely on display and vulnerable to whatever Derek wished to torture him with.

His heavy cock and balls hung between his legs, the very tip not close enough to the sheets to gain any friction. He shuddered, whining low in his throat, hoping to spark a reaction from the alpha wolf.

It worked, less than a few seconds later a fourth finger began to work its way into his loosened and sloppy hole.

The burn made him cry out, not in pain but rather an exotic mix of discomfort and pleasure. He hissed, thighs straining as he pressed his face further into the pillow as to hide his porn worthy cries.

He literally keened when those fingers disappeared, leaving his hole gaping and empty as he cried out loudly at the unpleasant sensation of no longer being full. He hadn’t realised his breathing had turned erratic until a familiar tongue lapped at the back of his neck, a soothing purr rumbling above him from his mates chest.

“As soon as you calm down,” he heard Derek purr, “I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.”

“Fuck.”

Attempting to concentrate on slowing his breathing Stiles found himself too wound up, his lack of success only winding him up further until he felt as if he was on the edge of a panic attack. He huffed against the pillow, only vaguely aware of the fact Derek was shifting until he found himself on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly as his cock curled against his lower stomach.

Large warm hands framed his face. “Hey, Stiles, baby look at me.”

When he didn’t react, Derek cursed under his breath before he straddled his panting mate, bending down to nuzzle his nose against the junction of his mates neck. Lapping at the soft skin, Derek didn’t fight against his instincts in calming his mate down, continuously covering his neck in saliva as he didn’t relent in his soft ministrations until he felt Stiles heart rate at a less worrying level.

Gurgling slightly, Stiles huffed out a “wet” before pathetically making a move to push Derek away. His neck was sticky and gross.

“You managed to calm yourself down?” Derek smiled against his neck, amusement colouring his tone.

Stiles scowled. “You going to fuck me or not?” he demanded, raising a brow.

Laughing, Derek tapped his side before watching in delight as Stiles struggled to turn over onto his hands and knees, thighs trembling with the strain as he cursed himself when he slipped.

“It’s like watching Bambi walk for the first time,” Derek couldn’t resist teasing.

Stiles barely managed to resist the urge to curse back. “Well jokes on you Sourwolf, Bambi, really?”

Derek didn’t even try and think of a sharp retort, cheeks flushing red slightly and he was thankful Stiles was already on his hands and knees. He knew for a fact his mate wouldn’t let it go if he had caught sight of his red cheeks.

Stiles was cruel like that.

Getting back to business, Derek ran the tips of his fingers down Stiles pale back, tracing the freckles that decorated his skin like a stars consolation. He wanted to laugh at the memory of Stiles being nervous about not having clear skin, Derek having to inform him that he didn’t see it as a flaw in the slightest.

His mate really didn’t see himself clearly.

Reaching the slight dips near his buttocks he bent down to lap at the top of the practically hairless crack, smiling against skin as Stiles jumped slightly before managing to settle back down. He didn’t need to get wound up again like a few minutes ago, Derek clearly needing to work on not pushing his mate too quickly before he had managed to register the sensations.

Their relationship was still somewhat new, barely a few months. They were still learning.

It didn’t matter that they had been in the same pack for years beforehand, Derek’s wolf not having fully registered the fact that Stiles was his mate until the kid was half beaten and only minutes away from death that Derek’s wolf wanted to do nothing more than to bite the boy.

Had he found Stiles a few minutes later, he would have.

Stiles murmur of “m’ready” had him smiling, figuring he had teased his mate enough and so relenting as his fingers slipped lower to the point of tracing the still loosened rim of his mates hole. “I’m really,” Stile repeated, this time slightly louder as if he hadn’t believed Derek had heard his mumble.

He grinned, shaking his head before slipping his fingers back inside to make sure he was still hot and ready for him. He was. He may like it rough after training, but however wound up both he and his wolf were they were both extremely careful not to cause any harm to their mate.

Stiles was everything to them, both man and wolf.  

Smiling at Stiles soft keen as he checked his readiness with fingers, Derek wasted no further time grabbing his leaking dick, jerking it roughly a few times before pinching the base and leading it to his mates lube covered hole.

The first thrust had them both crying out, and then the mating begun.

Derek doubted he could hold back as he rutted like the animal he was against his mate, thighs clenching as he shifted position, chest pressed flat against Stiles back as his clawed fingers entwined with human ones.

He had never felt his wolf so near the surface during sex.

Stiles mind went blank with delight, white light flashing behind his eyelids as he clenched his eyes shut with the pleasure of it, all while Derek rutted into him with short sharp thrusts that had him both crying out and keening. He had never felt anything like it, the slight scratch of pubic hair and heavy balls slamming against his own only adding to the exquisite experience.

He would swear on his death bed that he saw fireworks when he came, shot after shot of cum spurting out on light sheets as he yelped with every release.

“I’m gunna mate you…”

“Gunna fill you with my cubs…”

“Make you _leak_ for me…”

Stiles wasn’t even sure Derek was even aware of his own growls and frankly obscene dirty talk, a loud painful keen falling from his lips as his overstimulated prostate was abused to the point of pain. Derek showed no signs of stopping, Stiles wanting to cry until he felt his spent cock begin to twitch, the heightened pain soon transforming back to pleasure.

He couldn’t cum again, he had nothing left.

Right?

It wasn’t until even in his delirious state the new pain in his arse drew him somewhat closer to the surface, his eyes widening when it felt as if the already thick and pulsing erection inside of him was getting bigger than it already was.

_What the actual fuck?_

“Derek?” he whimpered with unease. “Derek?”

“S’ok” his alpha purred, lips and tongue soothing the back of his neck. “Just m’knot” he murmured, Derek’s own shock leaving him nearly lost for words.

Feeling his rim getting stretched further than he was comfortable with Stiles whined, attempting to weakly pull away only for clawed fingers to lightly scratch at his hip. His light pathetic struggles as he scrambled uselessly on the sheets were pointless, his blunt nails not catching on the damp fabric. With a weak “no” he bit down on his lower lip, the new sensation of Derek’s knot bringing tears to his eyes at how overwhelming it was.

“Gunna look after ya, pup” Derek purred, “fill you with my cubs, make you swell.”

It wasn’t necessarily painful, but the sharp burn that seemed to only enhance the pleasure had him crying out as he came again with no warning, his dick slapping against his stomach wetly as his mate continued to rut against him, the knot swelling inside of him restricting his movements.

Derek howled when he came.

* * *

 

Derek cursed loudly as he curled further onto his side, being extremely careful to keep Stiles groin pressed firmly against his as not to put any painful pull on the knot that still remained pressing against his mates rim. When he had felt the first stirrings of his knot forming, a instinctual unintentional aspect that only occurred when a alpha was with his true mate, Derek hadn’t been able to stop even if he wanted to.

At that moment the man in him had not been the one in control, but his wolf.

It wasn’t that he had any worries about his wolf hurting Stiles, not when the animal within him was extremely protective and territorial over their little mate. They knew he was special, that to be mated to such a unique and incredible mate was pure luck when it came to the fates.

Stiles was…Stiles was just perfection.

Splaying a hand out against his pale stomach, Derek buried his face against his mates neck, breathing in deep lungful’s of his scent. While he felt momentarily guilty, recalling that Stiles had indeed been scared during their first unplanned knotting, Derek swore that he would make it up to him.

Stiles deserved the world.

With that on his mind, his knot not softening in the slightest but remaining firm and hard against the inner rim of his lovers arse, Derek allowed himself to be swept into sleep with his mates warmth around his length and his soft heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up alone.

Rolling onto his front, eyes still closed from sleep, he winced as he felt the familiar tender ache against his arsehole. He cringed slightly, moving a hand from his position under the pillow to poke and prod at his delicate hole.

“Sore.” Mumbling to himself, face mushed against the pillow, he refused to move encase the tender ache grew into something more painful. It was something he had accepted, Derek not being small in that department, but while he had shamefully loved the knotting aspect of their sex he knew his human body wouldn’t be able to cope with every night.

He hoped Derek wouldn’t be disappointed.

Groaning, Stiles didn’t resist the call back to dreamland. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax completely.

Life was _good_.

* * *

 

Waking up what had to be hours later it was Stiles stomach that had him stumbling out of bed, aimlessly shrugging on a pair of sweatpants that were too big around his waist and a hoody that he knew for a fact wasn’t his own.

If it wasn’t the size that gave it away, it practically reeked of Derek.

Burring his face further against the soft fabric Stiles stumbled his way down the stairs, only vaguely aware of the rest of the pack scattered around the place as he sleepily made his way to the kitchen, his entrance already feeling less tender after a good night’s sleep.

He was thankful.

Isaac was the only wolf in the kitchen as he made his way over to the fringe, opening the door only to shiver at the sudden chill he was confronted with. “Morin’.”

Surprisingly, his greeting was met with silence. Turning to face Isaac, hand still holding the door open, he frowned in confusion when he caught sight of the mystified expression on the young pups face.

“You ok?” he asked concerned.

Isaac stared at him blankly, nostrils flaring as he sniffed all the while Stiles simply looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“Do you want me to whip up some pancakes for you?”

All he got in response was a “you smell funny.”

“Jeeze, thanks.” Rolling his eyes Stiles turned to grab the milk from the fridge alongside the rest of the necessary ingredients. No pancakes for Isaac then. He was in the mood for blueberry, even if it was probably midday by now. “Derek at work?”

Isaac hummed, only half-interested in the question.

Stiles shook his head. “What is up with you today? Is everything alright with the pack? Did Derek say there was a threat or something dangerous about?” he asked concerned, already feeling himself beginning to get worked up.

Almost instantly a purr like sound seemed to rumble out of Isaac, Stiles staring at him with an expression of _what the fuck?_ He had never heard his pup, or any of the other wolves apart from Derek, produce such a sound before, and considering the look of shock on the kids face it was clear neither had Isaac.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked slowly. “Want some water or juice?” 

When Isaac didn’t reply, Stiles watched as the young wolf spin on his heels before practically bolting it out the of kitchen. Only slightly hurt, Stiles shrugged it off before getting down to making some delicious pancakes.

Licking his lips, he was just adding in the fresh fruit Derek always picked up on his way home from the greenhouse he worked at when Scott came wondering into the kitchen, nose practically stuck up in the air as he sniffed with a purpose.

“Hey Scott, pancakes?” he held up the pan only to receive a weird look from Scott before he walked out again. “What the…?”

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Stiles had only just flipped the first delicious treat when Erica and Jackson wondering in, noses at the ready.

“Ok, seriously? What’s with the sniffing, do I really smell that bad?”

It was Lydia entering the kitchen, fingers curling around Jacksons that seemed to break the tension as she stared at Stiles with wide eyes and a gasp of “you smell like a pregnant shewolf!”

Stiles stared at her before scowling “fine, if you don’t want to tell me than you don’t have to!”

“I’m not joking, Stiles” Lydia moved closer to him to have a sniff. She was instantly hit with the same sweet scent. “You really do smell pregnant.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles shrugged her off when she got too close. He had just woken up, he wasn’t in the mood to be joked around with. “Well your snout must be on the fritz, ‘cause in case you haven’t noticed I am a man.”

“You still take it up the arse like a bitch,” Jackson murmured causing Stiles to flush an angry coloured red, his heart rate increasing.

“Shut the fuck up, Jackson! You speak to your mother with that mouth?” he demanded.

Jackson snorted, “my mother gives me money, you-“

“I what?” Stiles demanded, barely restraining from throwing the spatula at the prick in front of him.

Opening his mouth to snap out a retaught Stiles watched confused as the omega sniffed the air, his eyes widening before he practically melted, previously harsh eyes flashing a light blue as he shuffled closer.

“Sorry,” he murmured, moving as if to awkwardly wrap his arms around his waist.

Stiles stiffened, staring at Lydia over Jacksons shoulder as he shot her a _what the fuck_ look that had her small smile only widening into a grin.

“See! That confirms it!”

Gritting his teeth, “confirms what?”

Lydia sighed in frustration, “that your pregnant.” It was then she seemed to take in what he was doing, her eyes widening further. “Here, let me finish that.”

“No!” he yelped, refusing to abandon his pancake, especially to a pack mate who couldn’t cook for shit. “Leave me alone! This isn’t funny!”

Jacksons purr joined Isaacs causing Scott to stare shocked while the rest of the pack simply stared at Stiles with an expression mixed with happiness and pleasure. They looked drugged.

“Calm down,” Jackson pleaded, his voice soft enough that it was really starting to freak Stiles out. He pulled away, Jacksons answering whine long and high as the frankly creepy hug was broken. “Come back.”

Stiles shook him off, “leave me alone!”

Clearly sensing they were working him up into a state the pack reluctantly left, Scott being the last to leave as he continued to sniff the air before he seemed to get an equally sappy look on his face after a particularly deep inhale. Stiles groaned. “Not you too?”

Scott shrugged. “Lydia wasn’t lying to ya mate, you really do smell-“

“Like a pregnant shewolf?” he rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Yeah I heard as much. She’s talking a bunch of shit, ignore her.”

“But-“

Stiles finally had enough, “just leave it, Scott. It isn’t funny anymore.”

It was a relief when his best friend finally listened, disappearing into the living room as the pack whispered as he if didn’t know what they were speaking of. He scowled, this whole elaborate prank they were going to all this effort for leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

He wasn’t in the mood.

* * *

 

The next few hours were the worst, the fact that Stiles was eating not a deterrent in the least for the rest of the pack who seemed to have taken to watching his every move with a critical eye. So far he hadn’t been allowed to get up without _assistance_ or go up the fucking stairs without one of them trailing along behind him. It was getting on his nerves.

What the fuck was wrong with them?

To be honest it hurt that they were messing with him like this. They all knew that he adored Derek, that if it was possible to bear his cubs then he would do so at the drop of a hat. It was plain cruel that they had chosen to play this type of joke on him.

It _hurt_.

Feeling his lower lip begin to tremble, he stared at the TV in his and Derek’s bedroom with a blank expression. Derek had installed if after Stiles had aimlessly complained that while they snuggled they didn’t have a TV to watch. It was only a passing comment, something he forgotten about by morning, but less than a day later there was a flat screen monitor opposite the bed.

There was a hesitant knock at the door which he ignored. He didn’t want to deal with them.

“Stiles?” Scott’s hesitant voice filtered through the wood. “You ok buddy?”

He kept quiet, rolling over to Derek’s side of the bed as he felt his eyes begin to water. The fact Scott was in on it only made it worse.

“Stiles?”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled against his alphas pillow, trying to comfort himself with his mates scent.

“Come on, Stiles. Just because Derek somehow has super sperm doesn’t mean-“

Stiles blanked the rest of it out, the fact Scott was trying to make a joke out of it only making matters worse. He felt sick

“Can I come in?”

“No.” Stiles didn’t even hesitate. “Leave me alone.”

Giving up Scott made his way back down the stairs with a defeated expression, heading into the living room where everyone but his girlfriend was present. Allison had a father-daughter day that he hadn’t been invited to but he hadn’t kicked up too much of a fuss, not when her father was still tense over their relationship after all this time. He didn’t want to push his luck past breaking point.

“He still not believing us?” Boyd asked bluntly.

Slumping against the sofa Scott threw a hand over his eyes, “he thinks it’s a joke.”

Jackson whimpered.

“What is it with you?” Scott opened his eyes to stare at the usually cocky shit of the pack. “Since when did you like Stiles so much?”

Jackson shrugged, looking both upset and confused. “I don’t know. One minute I was ready to snap at him and the next I was hugging the idiot. It’s as if all my wolf wants to do is rub up against him, covering him in our scent.”

“Don’t let Derek hear you talking about Stiles like that,” Isaac cringed. He could already imagine how their alpha would respond if he heard how Jackson was speaking about his mate. It would not end well for him.

Lydia made a small sound in the back of her throat.

“Not like that!” Jackson scowled at his girlfriend. “It’s freaking me out! And why is it that the only thing I can think about is wanting to run upstairs and hug Stilinski!” he snapped out in his frustration.

He felt as if his skin was too tight, as if it was unnatural for him not to be near Stiles. It was unsettling. He wasn’t joking when he said it was freaking him the fuck out!

“Me too” Boyd cleared his throat.

“And me.”

“Same.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I’m telling you that as a female my wolf can identify the scent as a pregnant shewolf when she smells one.”

“How is that even possible?” Scott demanded, turning to Erica. “What about you?”

She nodded, flicking her hair over one shoulder. “My wolf feels the same. It seems you weren’t joking when you called Derek’s sperm magic.”

“So…” Isaac chewed his bottom lip. “Who’s going to be the one to call Derek and tell him that we made his mate cry?”

There were no volunteers.

“We could always use Stiles phone,” Scott gestured to the green iphone sitting on the edge of the table.

Isaac stared at him. “Why?”

Scott shrugged. “Derek’s bound to be in a better mood if _Stiles_ is the one calling him.”

“And as soon as he discovers that we are in fact not Stiles, what then?” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I doubt he’s going to be any less pissed off.”

Lydia was the one to sigh, irritated with how long this was taking. “Here, give it to me. I’ll put it on speaker phone so we all have to take the brunt of his attitude.”

Turning it on, Lydia felt her face soften despite herself as she took in the display picture. It was of Stiles and Derek at the beach, faces mushed together. She knew for a fact Stiles had pleaded with Derek to allow him to take it, big eyes and all. She also knew that however much the sour werewolf tried to deny it, he had the exact same picture as his screensaver.

He couldn’t seem to deny the hyperactive teen anything.

Taking a deep breath she pressed dial. Unlike with the rest of the pack Derek answered on the second ring, “hey baby, what’s up?”

Their usually gruff alpha speaking in such a soft and adoring tone threw them all for a loop, none of them speaking as each and every one of them shifted nervously, not wanting to be the first to speak.

“Stiles?” Derek’s tone grew slightly more concerned. It was quiet. “Why the fuck do you have Stiles phone?” a sharp, angered question directed at the pack had them all flinching away from the small device. “Answer me!”

“How’d you know it was us?”

Derek scoffed at Scott’s question, “I can hear you all breathing.”

“Oh,”

“So put Stiles on the phone before I-“

“We can’t,” Isaac whimpered, affected the most by the beginnings of Derek’s threat. He had always been more sensitive to tense situations. It didn’t help that Stiles was usually the one who managed to calm him down.

It made the fact their alpha’s mate was upset all the more painful.

Derek’s rumbling growl had all of their wolves cowering. “Why?”

“’cause we upset him and so he locked himself in his room and won’t come out and we know that he’s cryin’ ‘cause however hard he tries to hide the fact that he is it’s putting us all on edge just because he thinks were playing a joke on him when the truth is that were not,” Scott rushed out, stumbling over his words and barely making sense before holding his breath.

“Put him on the phone.”

Scott winced. “He won’t open his door.”

The snarl had the desired effect, had them all cowering in their places before all they heard was the familiar sound of a dial tone.

“We’re all dead.”

And frankly, no one thought otherwise.

* * *

 

Derek was a mixture of fear, worry and anger as he slammed open the door of the pack house, lips curled into a snarl of distaste as he took in the visibly shaken members of his back. “Explain,” he demanded.

“We weren’t trying to be cruel, Derek” Lydia spoke a memorised speech. “When Stiles came downstairs this morning something felt off, not wrong exactly, but different.” She was silent for a few moments. “He smells like a pregnant shewolf.”

That brought Derek up short.

“Fuck,”

Because he hadn’t believed it when his parents had sat him down when he was little, attempting to explain to a child that knotting was something special, something that would be a rare but incredible experience if he ever found his true mate to experience it with.

It had been the first time he had doubted he would find his other half, the rarity that it was.

Both his mother and father had warned him that if he did ever experience it then they were to tell him immediately, whatever his age was. It made his heart ache, finding him that they had died before he had the opportunity to confide in them. Knotting was something that brought consequences, but it had completely skipped his mind when his knot had slipped from Stiles loose and sloppy hole the night before.

Focused completely in making sure Stiles was cleaned up and cared for, it hadn’t even registered that his dirty talk of filling Stiles with his cubs was actually true.

He winced at the reminder of having to leave before his mate had woken, how it had distressed his wolf and had him feeling a consistent tug in his heart since this morning.

He shouldn’t have left.

Flaring his nostrils his wolf purred loudly at the slight wisps of scent of a pregnant shewolf. He had to give it to Lydia, her nose was spot on.

Stiles was pregnant.

* * *

“Go away!” Stiles mumbled, feeling unusually sleepy as another member of the pack tried to get into the room.

Couldn’t they just leave him alone?

Derek slowly opened the door, forcing himself to swallow back on the mouthful of saliva filling his mouth as he was instantly hit with the sharp, sweet scent of his mate. It was intense, his cock twitching as his eyes were automatically drawn to Stiles middle.

 “It’s me.”

Rolling over, Stiles eyes were rimmed red from crying. It pretty much broke Derek’s heart.

“You ok, baby?” he quickly headed over, perching on the edge of the bed before no longer resisting the urge to gently straddle his mate. He didn’t bother to hide the fact he was staring at Stiles flat stomach, the soft skin still flat.

Stiles owlishly blinked up at him, “you’re home early.”

Derek nodded, bending down to run his nose along the soft slope of his neck. “The pack phoned me.”

Instantly Stiles mood soured. “I don’t want to talk to them,” he childishly stated. “Their mean.”

Shaking his head at his mates pout Derek gently kissed him on the mouth, once, twice before pulling away with a awed expression on his face. Sliding down his boyfriends’ smaller form he couldn’t help but press his nose against his stomach, the scent of the pregnancy all the more potent.

He purred when he scented the sudden burst of hurt from his mate, looking up the length of Stiles body only to almost flinch at the heart-breaking sight.

“Not you too,” Stiles whimpered, looking as if he was about to cry.

Almost immediately Derek’s eyes widened at the reminder that Stiles thought this was a joke. He rapidly shook his head; never would he be so cruel as to play such a horrid joke on his mate.

“Stiles, baby, you need to look at me” he quickly cupped his mates face, lips rapidly pressing against Stiles in short, quick bursts. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but knotting…” he swallowed his nerves, “knotting has the…uh…consequence of…”

Stiles froze. “So this isn’t a joke? You really do have magic sperm?”

“While I don’t appreciate the terminology, yes” Derek scratched the back of his neck. “Are you upset with me?”

Biting his lip Stiles shook his head.

“So you don’t regret last night?”

If Stiles didn’t think he knew better he would have thought Derek looked truly terrified of his answer. Shaking his head Stiles couldn’t help but suck his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly before letting out an loud exhale.

“I love you,” he admitted.

Derek knew right at that moment that his life was truly perfection, and once his cub arrived, he knew his life would only get better.

“I love you too.”  


	2. Questioning Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he didn’t answer Stiles eyes widened, “No! I’m…fuck…am I going to have to shit it out?” he asked, eyes wide and mouth agape. He could honestly say he had not expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you asked so nicely...

Large fingers applied gentle pressure against the flatness that was his mates’ stomach, Derek’s wolf purring in delight at the life the both of them had managed to create between them beginning to start its life in the warmth of Stiles stomach. This baby may not have been planned, but there was no way in hell it would be unwanted.

It would have a pack, a family.

And it would never wish for anything.

As the first and most important pack pup Derek already knew from the immediate reaction from the other pack members that Stiles was going to be constantly watched and cared for throughout his entire pregnancy. Their protective and curious nature would not fade in the slightest, nor would their desire to be a constant presence around Stiles in case they missed anything.

Derek would have it no other way, making a mental note to speak to his boss at work regarding maternity leave. He may not be able to tell his boss the real reason as to why he would need time off in a few months, what with considering male pregnancy would have every human’s attention and definitely not in a positive light, but he was sure he could simply get away with saying it was for personal reasons and not be on the receiving end of too many questions.

He wasn’t the most approachable person in the world for his boss to confront.

He wasn’t going to be the type of father who was never around. That wasn’t what pack was. It wasn’t who _he_ was.

It wasn’t as if it was possible even if the human side of him wished for it, though who would wish to be away from their off-spring he didn’t know. The fact that the alpha wolf in him was hissing at even the thought confirmed the fact that even as a first time dad he wouldn’t be shying away from pup duties after the baby was born.

He _wanted_ to be involved.

He _needed_ to take some of the weight off Stiles shoulders after his mate gave birth.

If his memory was proving correct in what he recalled he knew the cub would be most dependant on Stiles after it is born, that when it came to the cub seeking affection and protection it would go to its mother for that reassurance. Hell, Derek would be lucky if it allow him near it as soon as it had been born, let alone the rest of the pack.

Wolf cubs were very much different from human ones, the fact he was an alpha and Stiles was a human male making things all the more complicated.  

Some things were simple however, like the fact he didn’t care whether it was a boy or a girl where its’ sex was concerned. The fact it was _his_ pup was enough, already knowing instinctively that it would the next alpha after him whether it was male or not. Unlike many stories and fables created around myths of their kinds, an alpha did not always have to be male. Laura had been proof enough of that. While his alpha heritage should have been hers, her death and his killing of Peter had altered the pack hierarchy drastically.

It shouldn’t have gone that way, it wasn’t meant to, but it was the result.

At least he had his own family now, even if it wasn’t his original one.

Listening carefully for the pups heartbeat he scowled when it wasn’t yet audible, the fact that Stiles wasn’t even a few days pregnant the reason why. His mate might scent strongly of pregnancy, but he wouldn’t be able to hear the heartbeat for another few days.

It was a defence mechanism.

Only pack members would be able to scent the fact Stiles was carrying the alpha’s cub, it being a safety element that kept any stray wolves or passing by packs from sensing the rarity that was a growing pup. Alpha cubs were valuable to a pack if they had a lack of morals and a sadistic element that was thankfully rare these days, but while their father could be dealt with they were considered worthless without their mother.

Stiles.

Derek clenched his jaw at the thought alone of anything happening to his mate. It made him sick to his stomach at the idea that something so awful could happen to the one person who meant the most to him, the one person who could complete him like a mate could.

He was lucky that times had changed and packs had evolved.

Making a sound of protest Derek froze as Stiles shifted in his sleep, turning from lying on his side to slumping on his front with an adorable _humph._ Derek winced at the movement but didn’t wake Stiles up to make a comment, knowing his mates choice of position had no negative effect on the baby he was carrying, but it was his wolf being too overprotective.

He held himself back, knowing it was going to get harder and harder not to be the over protective bastard his wolf wanted to be.

Sighing, Derek heaved himself up while being extremely careful not to wake his dozing mate. He knew from hearing his parents talk of male pregnancy when he was younger that it was harder for a human mate to carry a pup, even if they had been fated to do so.

Biologically, it just wasn’t as common.

Every miracle had its risks.

Sleeping more would be a common occurrence he knew, Derek relieved that Stiles was no longer in education considering he doubted he would have been able to take his mate being in such an unsafe and rowdy situation. His wolf would have gone rabid. The cub would desire a lot of Stiles energy, his mate should be sleeping as much as possible.

Not wanting to leave but knowing when Stiles awoke he would be starving; Derek left his mate in the safety and warmth of his bedroom before heading downstairs. He wasn’t at all surprised to see the pack waiting for him, equal looks of concern and interest.

“So, is Stiles really pregnant?” Scott couldn’t help but blurt out, even before Derek reached the bottom step of the stairs.

Derek grunted.

Heading into the kitchen the rest of the pack squeezed into the room, all of them watching with interest as Derek went about scrambling some eggs.

“Can I help?”

It was Jackson who eagerly seemed to bounce around Derek, peaking over his shoulder and genuinely being incredibly nosey. It was unsettling considering that was usually Isaac’s role. The alpha stiffened before turning to face the Omega with a frankly stunned expression. “Huh?”

“Help, please?” eyes flashed a light blue. “I can freshly squeeze some orange juice,” he offered.

Derek frowned. “There’s some in the fridge.”

“Oh.” Pottering about Jackson was soon trying to nudge him out of the way, the pack watching in amusement as Derek stared at the omega blankly. They had been forced to get used to his sudden personality transplant since Derek had disappeared upstairs with an upset Stiles hours ago. “Here, let me grill some sausages.”

“Jackson-“

“Or I can toast some bread-“

“Jackson-“

“Or-”

“Jackson, shut the fuck up for one minute!” Derek hissed, only to have Jackson stare at him with wide, eager eyes. He sighed, relenting. “Why don’t you put the kettle on?”

Jumping with an eagerness that had the rest of the pack laughing, Jackson showed no outward signs that he gave a shit. Instead, he quickly filled the kettle with a look that one could only describe as blissed out.

Lydia was the one to ask, “why the fuck is he acting like you of all people?”

Derek shot her an unimpressed look.

“Come on, you must know why Jackson of all people suddenly seems to be literally tripping over himself to help Stiles of all people. I mean yeah, we all feel the urge to comfort and protect Stiles and the fact he isn’t with us right now is frankly unsettling, but Jackson?”

Derek looked around the rest of the pack who nodded in agreement.

“Yea,” Scott nodded. “I love Stiles like a brother, but my wolf seems completely in tuned into him sleeping upstairs. It’s strange, since it’s usually so focused on Allison.”

Derek did snort at that. “You wolf is so interested in Allison because you are, Scott” he rolled his eyes. “It recognises that you see Allison as a future companion and so it feels protective over her.”

“And Stiles?”

“ _Think_ Scott,” he grunted out in frustration.

Unsurprisingly, Isaac was the one to playfully shove Scott as he answered. “We feel protective over Derek because he is pack, our alpha. We feel protective over Stiles because he is our alphas mate. We feel extremely protective over the unborn pup because it is a product of both Derek and Stiles, not to mention it’s going to be the future alpha, right?” he quirked a brow in Derek’s direction.

The prideful look he got in return made Isaac’s wolf preen as he smiled shyly at an impressed Derek.

“But,” Scott began. “I loved Stiles before.”

Derek sighed, reluctantly moving out of a fussing Jackson’s way as he stared at his apparently oblivious beta. “It is nothing to do with love. Instinctually, you feel more protective over Stiles now because your wolf does.”

“Oh.”

Derek rolled his eyes, barely resisting the urge to call him the _idiot_ he was.

“So what about Jackson?” Lydia asked impatiently, tapping her foot. It took a sharp look for her to sheepishly stop.

“Jackson is an omega. He may be a lower ranking pack member when our wolves are considered, but when it comes to the pack young it is a fiercely protective bond that shouldn’t be messed with,” Derek explained even when he slapped Jacksons eager fingers away from the pan of eggs.

“What about after the pup’s born?” Boyd cut in.

“It’s going to be worse on our protective sides,” Derek dished up the eggs. “If you think you’re feeling overwhelmed now, it’s going to be _nothing_ compared to how we’re all going to be feeling in a few months.”

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight,” Stiles spoke around a mouthful of eggs. “I’m going to be pregnant for nine to eleven weeks as a female wolf would be?”

Derek nodded.

“And I’m going to give birth to a _puppy_?”

“It would be a wolf cub, but the likelihood of you giving birth to a human baby is slim to none. In all my memories of my pack, never has a male mate had a human child.”

Stiles swallowed. “So, it’s going to stay wolfy for its entire life or what?”

Derek snorted, shaking his head as he couldn’t help but stare at his mate fondly. “The change from wolf to human is commonly around three weeks, but it all depends on when the pup is weaned-“

“ _Weaned?”_

“Yes Stiles, weaned” Derek answered patiently.

Stiles was silent for a few minutes before he cringed, “how am I even going to give birth to the cub.”

Derek chewed his bottom lip, not entirely sure Stiles was prepared for the answer. It wasn’t that unfamiliar from how a female gave birth, but the fact his mate was so clearly male would make it slightly less on the normal side.

When he didn’t answer Stiles eyes widened, “No! I’m…fuck…am I going to have to shit it out?” he asked, eyes wide and mouth agape. He could honestly say he had not expected that.

Derek stayed silent.

“Oh hell no, Sourwolf, you’re not going silent now. What the actual fuck?”

“You will be in safe hands, Deaton has done this before” he tried to sooth his mate.

Stiles was having none of it, face flushing as he realised that Deaton, a man he respected and thought of as a friend, was going to see him push out a baby wolf from his arsehole. How was he going to manage to look the man in the eyes ever again?

“You did this to me!” he poked Derek in the chest with a finger.

Derek grunted.

“You and your knotting madness, getting me up the duff, putting a bun in my oven-“

“Stiles-“

“And now I’m going to have to shit out a wolf!” he screeched.

“Stiles!” Gently scolding his mate, Derek shuffled closer before moving the now empty plate and placing it on the side table. Shuffling closer to his mate he sniffed and licked along the bottom of his neck, enjoying the taste of his mate on his tongue. “Calm down.”

Stiles whimpered. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to have Deaton witness me give birth.”

“It’s the safest option, Stiles” Derek pulled him closer. “Deaton won’t judge, you are not the first male human to give birth to a wolf cub.”

That actually did settle him down a little, Stiles hugging closer to his alpha and mate as he buried his face in the softness that was his shirt. It wasn’t until it soon got irritating, the fact that while he lay naked in bed Derek was still wearing clothes, making him whine softly as he pulled the fabric between his teeth and chewed.

“Stiles.”

Gently detaching his mates teeth from his shirt Derek didn’t hesitate in ridding himself of the fabric, almost immediately having a lap full of Stiles who seemed intent on scenting him as quickly as possible, sliding up and down his body as if on a mission.  

With him carrying an alpha cub, it would be a common occurrence for Stiles to develop less human tendencies. It was only natural.

“Smell good,” Stiles murmured, “like home.”

Speaking of home, Derek had no idea how he was going to explain this to the sheriff, because whether he liked it or not he was not going to be able to hide the fact he had gotten the man’s son pregnant.

He sighed, pushing it to the back of his mind to come back to at a later date. Right at that moment, he was more concerned with keeping Stiles feeling happy, secure and safe than stressing over a situation that didn’t need his immediate attention.

No, John could wait.


	3. Cub Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lower body jolted as Deaton pulled his fingers free. “Ok Stiles, he’s ready to come out now so I need you to turn around, ok? It will be easier on you if you’re on all fours. Can you do that for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I loved writing the birth aspect of this chapter. It will be the last and I hope i've done you all proud :)
> 
> Images: quick and easy to find using Google Images.

“Here let me get that for you.”

“Come on Stiles, don’t strain yourself.”

“Do you want me to rub your back for you, _please_?”

Stiles collapsed against the sofa, scowling as fussy hands and concerned looks were everything he looked. Any other time he would have adored the attention, used it to his advantage, but it had gotten to the point of smothering. He had been pregnant for not even one week and already he was sick of them swarming around him like flies around shit.

He wasn’t even showing yet!

“Leave me alone,” attempting to shrug them off Stiles turned around on the sofa, burring his face against the fabric as he once against felt the urge to sniff out his mate. The pregnancy was wreaking havoc on his senses. “Is Derek home yet?”

“He only just left, Stiles” Isaac soothed, a soft hand rubbing his back. “You want me to call him for you?”

Stiles nodded sheepishly, tilting his head to watch Isaac quickly reach for his phone before dialling Derek’s number.

“Hey baby? You ok?”

Having gotten used to Stiles random bursts of needing to hear his voice Derek wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It wasn’t as if it was forbidden to answer it at work, not when he worked in the growing part of the greenhouse rather than the selling.

Apparently he did not do well at customer service.

As long as he had his Bluetooth on he could talk and work with ease. Not to mention if he was being completely honest with himself it wasn’t as if he didn’t savour the possibility of getting a phone call from his mate, literally rushing to answer after abandoning his work for the few seconds it took to hit _answer_.  

“I love you.”

Derek practically melted.

“I love you too, baby. The pack looking after you ok?” he tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as not to upset his mate. It was a challenge, especially since he was subjected to listening to Stiles list of complaints of their overprotection ever night before they slept.

He wasn’t surprised to hear him grunt in return. “They suck.”

“Hey!”

Derek rolled his eyes at the multiple shouts echoing over the phone. “You eaten?”

“Yea. Waffles and strawberries.”

“You have sugar?”

He could practically _hear_ Stiles pout.

“Jackson wouldn’t let me. Are you seriously taking away all my junk food, what happened to eating for two? He spent all morning taking anything and everything that is the slightest bit sugary goodness out of the house.”

“You’re carrying a wolf cub, Stiles” Derek grinned, hands filthy with dirt as he planted another round of baby trees. “Sugar needs to be replaced with fruits and meat.”

It was silent until Stiles murmured something along the lines of “chocolate covered raisins are still fruit.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Derek couldn’t think back to a time where he wasn’t whipped. Then again, he couldn’t think of a moment since where he hadn’t loved every minute of it.

Stiles had no doubt melted his icy heart.

“When are you coming home?” he knew he was being needy, even only one week in, but he blamed it on the cub Derek had impregnated him with. So it was Derek’s fault, not his. “Miss you.”

Guilt consumed Derek. It wasn’t as if he needed to work, but he didn’t want to lose his job either. Had Stiles been a female than his work would have understood, but the fact his mate was male meant that they had to keep him under consistent and hidden surveillance.

It sucked.

But Stiles liked the way he smelled whenever he came home from work. Mossy and soil. Mentioned it reminded him of his mother.

“I’m coming home at lunch,” Derek glanced at his watch with a wince. He had a good few hours yet. “Want me to bring you something home?”

“Burgers?” Stiles asked hopefully. “That’s meat.”

Despite himself, he grinned. “You can have it if it’s rare, no chips, and you don’t pick the tomato or lettuce out,” he tried to reason.

“Curly fries?”

“No.”

Derek may hate saying no to his mates, especially when Stiles was so fucking adorable since he had been carrying his pup, more so than usual, but he could remember enough about his late families pregnancies that when it came to carrying a werepup it was extremely important to watch what the human ate.

Stiles being male and carrying an alpha only made things more delicate.

They couldn’t afford to take any risks.

“Aww!” Complaining, Derek could picture his mates pout. _Adorable._ “Curley fries?” he repeated, as if asking twice would get him what he wanted.

He chuckled. “Still fatty, fried potatoes, Stiles.”

“Scott would let me.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Derek roiled his eyes.

The kid had been quick to tell Allison about Stiles being pregnant, something that had nearly gotten his throat ripped out. Scott had soon been put in his place, to go around a blab to a _hunter’s_ daughter, even if she was his girlfriend, was _not_ ok. Permission was necessary, protocol needed to be followed. Just because they were partly human didn’t mean they didn’t follow certain werewolf traditions.

The only reason Scott had gotten away unscarred was the fact that he stank of regret.

“Sourwolf.”

Derek grinned.

“I’ll surprise you,” he finally settled on. “Bring you something better than fries.”

“That’s a big commitment to pull off,” Stiles murmured, Derek already sensing the sleepiness of his mate.

“Get some sleep, Stiles” he purred soothingly down the phone. “I wake you up when I get home.”

“Promise?”

Derek grinned. “Promise.”

* * *

 

“I’m fat,” Stiles whined, staring at his reflection with a scowl. He may have never been as muscular or as healthy as Derek, but he had never been fat. Now he was only a few months along in his pregnancy and already he had ballooned.

Derek rolled his eyes, moving to stand behind his mate. “You not fat,” he purred, tone thick with arousal as he cupped Stiles steadily growing belly. “You’re pregnant, prettily so.”

Stiles scowled.

“Jackson won’t stop touching my stomach,” he continued to moan, not knowing how Derek was managing to put up with him. These last few weeks he had even been annoying himself with his hormonal attitude. He couldn’t wait till the cub was born.

“Jackson is an omega. His instincts are more in tuned than the rest of the pack; it is usually tradition that when the parents want a break the omega is the one to watch the child.”

“Well it’s annoying,” he complained.

“It’s instinct” Derek smiled. “And don’t try and tell me you weren’t enjoying it when he was rubbing your feet yesterday, you practically reeked of contentment.”

That had been a surprise to come home to. Derek didn’t doubt that Stiles was still having trouble with Jackson’s rapid attitude change, that instead of bullying and teasing he was practically following Stiles around with the desire to make sure he was safe and comfortable.

He himself was just relieved the sheriff hadn’t shot him when he had found out.

Stiles had been the one to break the news to his father, explaining in a rather blunt and crude term that he had gotten the man’s only son ‘knocked up’ due to magic werewolf sperm that meant he was officially ‘up-the-duff’ with a cub that was very much a werepup.

He had prepared himself to be on the receiving end of either a bullet or a fist, but after suffering a painful silence of twenty minutes the sheriff had burst into tears of joy at the mention having being able to be a granddad.

Both he and Stiles had been gobsmacked.

For a bloke who had threatened to castrate him if he dared ‘violate’ his son before he reached the legal age, he seemed over the moon at Derek impregnating him.

_“So this isn’t a joke, you’re pregnant” John stared at his son, an unreadable expression on his face._

_Stiles pouted. “Turns out Derek has magic sperm,” he licked his lips nervously. “I’m having a cub; you’re going to be a granddaddy.”_

_It had been the term ‘grandaddy’ that had the sheriff in tears, hugging his son tightly and mumbling something along the lines of having already let go of the idea of ever being one when Stiles not only came out as gay, but got involved in a serious relationship with a male werewolf who also happened to be an alpha of a pack made of teenagers._

_Yeah, he had not expected to be embraced in his mate’s father’s arms as the man cried on his shoulder._

Derek shook his head, turning his attention back to the present as he watched in amusement as Stiles turned again and again in front of the mirror, staring at his rounded belly from multiple angles with an expression of annoyance and fondness.

“I’m horny,” he randomly blurted out.

Filling Derek with heat he had pounced on his delectable mate before Stiles had fully gotten hard, claws carefully tearing at his pyjama pants before he almost chocked on the cock in his eagerness.

This was the life.  

* * *

 

It was four months later that Stiles found himself surrounded by the pack in a world of pain. He trembled, his back squirming against the soft animal rug Lydia had insisted on buying as he whimpered and keened for his mate’s presence.

Isaac cursed. “He’s on his way, Stiles” he winced as his alpha’s mate cried further. “He’s running, ok? He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Stiles only cried harder.

He had been soaking in the tub, trying to find a comfortable way to relax since his belly had gotten big enough that even rolling over in bed was enough effort that he immediately needed a nap after. He had been overly emotional, enough so that he had actually began to actively seek Jackson out whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on and Derek wasn’t home.

His and Jackson’s relationship would never be the same.

It hadn’t of been until he had tried getting out, managing to grab a dressing gown to wrap around himself when his inner thighs had been soaked with the strong scent of almost a woody, earthly scent before the pain had hit him with enough force for him to release a long, un-human like howl that had the entire pack shoving their way up the stairs, Boyd managing to catch him just before he collapsed on the tile flooring of the bathroom.

Now, he found himself sprawled out on his back, legs spread wide and belly round, while Deaton fiddled between his legs as his limp dick and sweat balls were out for all to see. He had been embarrassed at first, but after the pain grew gradually worse he found he couldn’t give a shit if the entire pack was watching the vet shove two fingers up his arse to test his readiness.

He wanted Derek.

He _needed_ his mate.

“I need you to push down slightly, Stiles” Deaton spoke from between his legs. “Just a little, I need to see if the cub is in the right position.”

Panting, face red and sweaty as the pack crowded around him anxiously; whimpering along with his own cries, he gripped his stomach before bearing down as if he needed a shit.

The action was enough to have the cub kicking in his stomach. He whimpered louder.

“Good boy,” Deaton praised, it having been _years_ since he had practiced the birth of a cub when it came to a male human. “The cub is in the perfect position. I need you to relax, stop pushing, because I need to add another finger, ok?”

Stiles whimpered, head arching back as he felt Deaton fill him even deeper as another finger invaded his arsehole. He shuddered in the discomfort and pain it caused, nothing like his intimate playtime when it came to Derek’s thicker and more pleasurable fingers.

He chocked out “Derek?” before releasing a loud desperate keen that had the entire pack purring in an attempt to sooth him, Scott cringing visibly as he tried not to stare at the way his best friend had his bosses fingers exploring his arsehole.

He was smart enough not to comment.

Stiles was only vaguely aware of the door suddenly slamming open before he was being held against a broad and familiar chest, the only purr that mattered rumbling underneath his head. He managed to relax enough that Deaton’s fingers didn’t feel as painful as they did moments ago.

“I’m sorry I’m late, baby” Derek brushed his mates’ damp hair away from his face. “I got you, you’re safe” he murdered against Stiles sweaty forehead.

Stiles lower body jolted as Deaton pulled his fingers free. “Ok Stiles, he’s ready to come out now so I need you to turn around, ok? It will be easier on you if you’re on all fours. Can you do that for me?”

Shuddering as another wave of agony hit him, Stiles was only vaguely aware of Derek helping him to manoeuvre onto his hands and knees, applying a consist pressure against his chest in order to stop him collapsing as his arms shook with the effort it was taking to keep him in the same position.

“Good boy,” Deaton praised, making sure he had all of his equipment at the ready before moving a hand to rest against the teen’s lower belly, applying enough pressure that Stiles couldn’t help but feel his bladder start to ache with the need to release.

“I need-need pee” he stuttered out, too out of it to be embarrassed.

Deaton didn’t seem to be surprised, simply adjusting the dark towel underneath the kids’ groin. The chances of Stiles being able to hold his bladder were slim to nothing. It wasn’t anything he had never seen before, it being something that human women suffered from as well.

“Whenever you’re ready you can begin to push, ok Stiles?” Deaton encouraged, making sure two of his fingers were pressed against the boys rim. It was important that Stiles didn’t try and clench part way through pushing the cub out, especially around the cub’s neck.

Derek’s purr increased in volume, echoed with the rest of the pack, most of which couldn’t resist staring at the alpha mates’ groin, eager to see the puppy enter the world for themselves. They could already feel their protective natures stirring. Derek had already warned them not to attempt to approach the pup until Stiles gave the ok, but the fact Stiles was allowing him to be this close, to hold him, gave him hope that it wouldn’t be long before he could hold his own cub with Stiles being ok and stress free about it.

His eyes began to tear just thinking about it.

He couldn’t wait.

“You can do this baby,” he praised as Stiles keened, his body working overtime as he tried to push the pup out. “Doing so well…love you so much…gunna be such a great mummy.”

With a mantra of “fuck, fuck, fuck” Stiles shouted out in pain as he felt the rim of his arsehole stretch to its absolute limit, his expression cringing as he felt a pair of fingers slip into his hole next to the cub, stretching him wider as he couldn’t clench his ass even if he wanted to, not when Deaton’s fingers had invaded him so deeply.

“Keep pushing,” Deaton demanded softly, eyes soft as he watched the cub begin to make an appearance. “Harder, that’s it” he soothed, the experience one he knew he would never forget.

Stiles cried as he felt the cub slip from his open hole, collapsing completely as Derek held him up only to find himself immediately turned on his back, a wet and quiet cub placed on his panting chest before he knew what was happening.

Almost immediately a continuous growl vibrated within his chest as the pack took a small step closer, cooing over the small bundle of soaked fur. Derek backed him up, snarling softly at the pack with red eyes and bared fangs, trying to appear frightening even as he stared fondly at the little wolf cub in awe.

It was his.

He was a daddy now.

Watching Stiles quickly snatch the blanket from Deaton, he carefully but firmly began rubbing the cub all over, both stimulating the black pups breathing along with cleaning the sticky fluid off the soft fur. He did all the while Deaton made sure to check no permanent damage had been done to the boy, fingers probing carefully before his eyes widened when he felt another soft pressure inside of the kid.

“Jesus,” he murmured, moving a hand to feel around Stiles stomach while the kid cried in happiness as he brushed his fingers carefully against the pups’ face, tiny ears twitching as the wet nose pressed against his mother’s skin, breathing in the only scent he knew with tiny, satisfied whines. It was only a few minutes later that he felt Stiles stiffen, Derek’s deep red eyes staring at Deaton as pure worry radiated off him.

“What is it?”

Having more than one cub, especially a male, was an incredibly rare occurrence but there was no doubting that Stiles was indeed pregnant with a little of two. This was delicate, if Stiles refused to allow Derek to hold pup number one then Deaton would be forced to birth the child while Stiles was on his back, something risky and hardly recommendable.

If they could avoid it, it would be safer for both human and pup involved.

“Ok Stiles, you have another pup who wants to come out, ok?” he looked up the naked length of Stiles form, feeling the teen tense up as the pack looked at him in shock.

“A-another?” he stuttered, face red and sweaty as he cupped the pup defensively against his chest.

Deaton nodded. “So I know what I am about to ask you is hard, but I need you to roll over onto your hands as knees again, just like last time. But you want our pup safe, don’t you?”

Stiles whimpered in agreement, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to his baby.

“Good, so in order to deliver pup number two safely we need to look after pup number one, right?” Deaton tried to appeal to Stiles protective side. While his instincts would be screaming at him to keep the cub close, to not let another near until the scenting had been complete, Deaton also knew Stiles would never want any harm to come to either of his babies.

He nodded, trembling.

“Good boy,” Deaton praised before giving Derek a sharp look. Derek didn’t need to be told twice, glaring at the pack to leave. The fact they had witnessed the first birth had been unexpected, but he didn’t doubt that Stiles wouldn’t have allowed them to stay if Derek hadn’t been absent at the start.

Guilt hit him but he forced it away, now not being the time.

Reluctantly the pack left the room, though remained as close as possible while remaining out of sight. Their wolves knew not to overstep their boundaries, but they couldn’t help but hang around, both of curiosity and affection for the pup combined with the sense of safety in case anything happened and they were needed.

Deaton continued. “So the pup would be safest right now if Derek, your mate, held it for a few minutes, wouldn’t it?”

Derek didn’t take it personally when Stiles immediately seemed upset with the idea.

“B-but he’s mine” Stiles stuttered out, the pup crying pitifully as it sensed its mothers distress. Stiles immediately cooed to settle it down before wincing as another burst of pain hit his stomach. “Ow…” he groaned.

Deaton mentally cursed, staring at Derek with panicked eyes. They couldn’t just take the cub away from Stiles, not when it would cause huge amounts of stress to both the pup and to human, not to mention the pup wouldn’t be able to bond with Derek properly after witnessing any signs of aggression towards its mother, even if it was too young to even open its eyes.

Their bond would be tainted, ruined.

Derek was not willing to risk that.

Nuzzling Stiles neck, purring “I’ll be so careful,” he soothed. “Hold it so gently, make sure it knows how much his mommy hates being away from him, keep him happy as his brother or sister is born, a nice family.”

He kept up the gentle encouragement until his wolf came alive when Stiles reluctantly picked up his little baby before holding it out to Derek, eyes wet and cheeks flushed. “Careful?” he pathetically whimpered, and it near broke Derek’s heart.

“So gentle,” he carefully cupped the tiny creature, his son. “I’ll keep him so safe, so happy until you’re ready to feed him, nurse him so he’s so full and strong.”

The second cub came with more ease than the first, his knees trembling against the soft rug as his already stretched and abused rim pushed out pup number two. While hating to part from his son so soon, Derek didn’t push his luck, already knowing how fucking lucky he was to have held his son so soon after the birth.

Not many alphas could say the same.

As Stiles collapsed on his back, both pups were immediately placed on his chest, wet noses searching desperately for his nipples as Stiles grabbed a nearby blanket and repeated his previous actions on pup number two, taking note of the lighter shade of the cub’s coat.

It was a girl.  

“I wana call it Laura, if that’s alright with you?” Stiles murmured groggily, the sensation of being nursed off was strange to say the least. 

Derek felt his heart stop, his eyes watering as for once he didn’t bother with the need to stay in control. He was a daddy of two gorgeous little cubs, a healthy boy and girl, and had the best mate a wolf  could hope for.

“How about Laura Claudia and Alexander Johnathan Hale?”

Because Stiles had been a Hale since the first time they had made love as far as he was concerned.

“Is that you asking me to marry you?” Stiles asked sleepily.

Derek smiled, moving to press his lips against the flushed skin of his amazing mate. “Is that a yes?”

They had a summer wedding.

It was perfect.


End file.
